The Agency Strange
by Envy Her
Summary: A theft leads to a meeting between the Titans and an government agent called Agent 13. They all get zapped with a weapon from their past, so now Agent 13 is staying with them to see what happens. Weird/fast-moving!
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning! All chapters are short!**_

Just before the stranger's foot connected with it's head, the silver and gold robots computed that it had done it. However, it was wrong. It got away, but it was still  
>wrong. In fact, if it wasn't machines, it would have been slightly hurt inside.<p>

She wore a black tank top and skirt, as well as a black cloak. Her hair was honey colored and short with two long bits in the front. She wore platform boots and a belt. She also had googles which were up in her hair and a face cover that was down around her neck. And purple eyes.

The stranger was trying to not be heard. She wanted a mission without interruption. A quiet, low level, inattention drawing little..."Drop it!" yelled a voice, as the last robot disappeared it zapped them all with an invisible ray, adapted from stolen technology. She spun around to see who it was. She gasped.

The shout had come from a good looking masked boy and his four friends. However, these were the people who alway interfered. Usually not directly, but they were who she was hoping not to see. "Teen Titans!" she cried, but her hands flew to her mouth, as if speaking was a crime she did not want to be accused of. "That's us!" said Beast Boy cheerfully. "Titans, GO!" commanded Robin, but only after he had advanced almost right to her.

He punched and punched, but every time she dodged, and he soon got sloppy and tired…but he was winning, clearly! She was backing up and about to hit the wall behind her. Raven levitated a metal drum, and would of trapped her in it, if Beast Boy hadn't taken that moment to change. He knocked into Raven, making the barrel fly towards Robin.

Then something hit him. It was about a hundred pounds. It was not metal. And it came from the side. It was the stranger. He was pushed away, unharmed by the drum. She gasped, her eyes widened in pain. Her ankle was under the drum. She pushed it off and tried to stand, but fell with another gasp.

He got up, suddenly feeling awkward and selfish. 'Nonsense!' he thought 'I'm doing this for others…right?' Starfire walked up to him. "Are you not going to get her?" she asked. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Of corse!"he walked towards her.

"Don't touch me!" she said, her good leg swept out and hit him, tripping him as he walked over to her. "I'm fine" she said quietly. "Just let me reach my ECD." Starfire looked at Cyborg curiously. He shrugged. "What's a ECD?" asked Robin, getting up. "Emergency Communicative Device" she replied, reaching down to her hip.

Robin went to stop her, shouting "Stop!" as she grabbed it and said "Agent 13. Sprained ankle. Back up." before he snatched it and handed it to Starfire who crushed it. "What the hell do you even think your doing!" she screamed at him.

"Right now, stopping a villain from getting help. In general, stopping a robbery. In life, keeping Jump City safe!" said Robin.

"Villain? I'm not a villain! How does that even make any sense!" she screamed angrily, "I was so close to finding out what the weapon was, so I should thank you really! I now know it's a sort of ray, but thanks to you, I still don't know what it does."

"Who are you?" asked Raven. "I'm Agent 13. I work for a branch of the government that's name is on a need to know basis, and you clearly need to know. It called the Agency Strange." she said. "Your lying!" shouted Robin. "She is not" replied Raven, "I can tell." All eyes turned to Robin."Oh."

She stood shakily. "Agent Darkest, how nice of you to join us. I would have vastly preferred Agent Crow, but you'll do." The Titans turned. In the open door way, a man stood. He had red and brown hair and wore sunglasses, a trench coat, and hat. He also had 1920s gum shoes.

"Your favoritism hurts me, my dear friend" said Agent Darkest. "Don't flatter yourself" she replied, cooly, "I've made-up my mind. Tell Base I am staying to examen the victims of the Thefting Gas. Tell them the victims are world famous teen heroes, the Teen Titans."

She looked at Robin, who caught her eye. "As much as I hate to admit it, their demise would only help villains of the world" she said, looking away. "Sure thing, Thirt" he said. "Call me that again, and you'll never have to worry about shortness of breath…ever again" she growled. "Right! You're not lying, so…I'll be going."

When he was gone, Robin turned to her. "Ok, Agent violent, I've got a few questions for you. What is Thefting Gas, and who said you could stay?" "First of all," she said "my name is Agent 13. To answer your first question, you should know-I mean, it was kind-of named after you. Very nearly the only time you've broken the law was because Slade blasted your friends with the stuff. It was only just discovered that part of it was stolen before use."

Robin's fist curled at the sound of Slade's name. "That's right. And you all have it in our bloodstreams this time. And the fact they have been tempered with since last time is certin. So do I even need to answer your second question, or is it obvious yet?" she finished, questioningly.

"No, we understand already. But you were in the room too" he questioned, "doesn't that mean…" "Yes" she replied, "We have intercepted a call saying that the new skills are limited to exegerating connections in your brain. In other words…they can make relationships to random things more strong, they can make you care more. Otherwise all they can do is kill your cells."

Starfire look at Agent 13. "So they're inside all of us, including you" "Yes" she replied coolly, "as I've already said. Robin, being they leader is a clear first target. His vital signs suggest many things, some of which must be examined. Privately. But more to the point, he's good at standing pain…and lots of it. Let's get out of the open."


	2. Chapter 2

Starfire look at Agent 13. "So they're inside all of us, including you" "Yes" she replied coolly, "as I've already said. Robin, being they leader is a clear first target. His vital signs suggest many things, some of which must be examined. Privately. But more to the point, he's good at standing pain…and lots of it. Let's get out of the open."

They were got to the tower, and the Titans sat down. Agent 13 remained standing. "Robin, a word." He got up and led her to the hallway. "What is it?" he asked, annoyed. "Like I said before, your vites show some strange stuff, and, well, I didn't want to talk about such sensitive information around your friends." she said. " My friends are perfectly trustworthy" he replied.

"So I should tell them when you steal, that your heartbeat speeds up and your blood runs thick with adrenalin? I think you like it!" she accused. "How dare you." he spat, "How dare you!" Now he was screaming. "I'm just warning you, if you take even a single step back, one false move, and the Agency will tear you apart" she growled.

"What happened?" asked Starfire, "we heard yelling." "Nothing" replied Robin. "I'll take Agent 13 to her room" volunteered Raven. As the two girls left, Agent 13 turned, putting finger and thumb of both hands together, then pulled the right hand down, as if tearing something, and the turned a corner. "What was that all about?" asked Beast Boy. "I don't want to talk about it" replied Robin.

"What happened back there?" ask Raven, her concern genuine. "I can't tell you with out permission from him. It's of a very sensitive nature. All I can tell you is that I confronted him about emotional inferences based on heartbeat and adrenalin levels, connected to past events of crime" she said, giggling, "and I'm not aloud to tell you that." "So your saying" inquired Raven, "you talked to Robin about an unusual connection to crime?"

"Not telling you anything else. Deal. But speaking of increased heart rates at sight…" she started. Raven's eyes were steady. "I have no emotional attachment to Beast Boy" she said, deadpan as ever. "I know. I wasn't talking about him, bird girl" replied Agent 13. The reaction was obvious, even though it was Raven. Her eye's widened, her breathing increased. "Goodnight, Raven!" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Not telling you anything else. Deal. But speaking of increased heart rates at sight…" she started. Raven's eyes were steady. "I have no emotional attachment to Beast Boy" she said, deadpan as ever. "I know. I wasn't talking about him, bird girl" replied Agent 13. The reaction was obvious, even though it was Raven. Her eye's widened, her breathing increased. "Goodnight, Raven!"

The next day they where in the kitchen when Agent 13 came in. "Good morning" said Starfire, "care for some tofu bacon and eggs?" "No" she said, "I'll make myself somethi…" Just then, Robin started screaming, falling to the ground and curling up. Less than a second later, Agent 13 was in action. She took something from one pocket and shoved it in his mouth. Then she grabbed something from another pocket and through it down. Smoke filled the air.

The smoke cleared quickly. Robin was still screaming, but he had swallowed the thing. "That pill would have stopped any poison would take more than a second to kill him, and the smoke would detect any gun or beam. It must be the thefting gas" she said, panicked. "Robin. Robin! Stop screaming and say something, idiot!"

After a few minutes, he stopped and looked up. He saw Agent 13. "You…you…you're…" She smiled, relived. "What? What am I?" she asked, still concerned. He looked at her as if he had never seen her before. " You're beautiful" he said softly.

"What!" shouted Agent 13. "Well" he started quietly, "your eyes are full of swirling purple mist, your hair looks like gold…" "Ok!" she shouted, "that's enough! In fact, it's too much. Starfire is standing right there!"

"We're just friends." He stood up, while Starfire agreed quickly. "That doesn't mean I want you to get all weird!" said Agent 13, "I don't want you at all!"

"What? Can't handle a hero?" He asked grinning. "Oh, I can handle a hero. But I bet you can't handle an Agent!" she shouted, as she did so she shove him so hard he flew into the opposite wall.

She leaned down so she was eye to eye with him. "Robin, what's wrong with you?" He opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the alarm. Cyborg checked the computer.

"Somebody's covering the Kate's Jewelry in golden goo!" shouted Cyborg over the noise. "Let's go!" said Robin, eagerly. "No" said Starfire, "you must stay here! If you are attacked again you could be even more hurt!"

"I'll be fine! I have to beat bad guys!" shouted Robin, "I can beat him!" he looked at Agent 13. "I'll only stay if she stays too!" he said. Everyone looked at her. "Fine" she said, rolling her eyes, "I'll stay, but I'm allowed to lock him in his room if it's necessary!" "Only if it's necessary" said Raven.

"Here, take this communicator" said Cyborg, "to tell us if there's any change. While we're gone you can look for something on our villain." "Got a pic?" she said looking at the computer. "Oh, that's Bubblegold. She's pretty easy to beat. She's like 60 pounds. Try to get her gum in her wings." "Cool, thanks for the tip" replied Cyborg. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Here, take this communicator" said Cyborg, "to tell us if there's any change. While we're gone you can look for something on our villain." "Got a pic?" she said looking at the computer. "Oh, that's Bubblegold. She's pretty easy to beat. She's like 60 pounds. Try to get her gum in her wings." "Cool, thanks for the tip" replied Cyborg.

The second they were out the door, Agent 13 turned to Robin. "I need to teach you some moves, meet me in the gym in 5?" "Oh, you'll be the one learning!" he joked. They went to get their assorted weapons of choice, then to meet in the gym.

He had his regular quarter staff and belt, while she held one of his extras. He went to hit her right side, but she blocked with enough force to begin to crack his staff. She hit him in the left side and he quickly retaliated with a blow to the arm. She blocked with the same force, then knocked his knees out from under him. He jumped up and tried to get her lower legs. She blocked and his staff splintered into a thousand pieces. She hit him in the lower back and jumped about 5 feet into the air.

She quickly swiped her hand under her feet. Black energy appeared under her as she stood. She made another platform and used it to swing up to a third one. She was now about 15 feet off the ground. "Given up yet, Hero Boy?" she asked. "Never!"

He shot a grappling hook up to the highest platform. It went throught it like smoke. She stuck her tongue at him. "Fine" he said, "I give up. You can come down now." "Thanks for the permission, dad" she said sarcasticly, as she jumped down.

Suddenly, the alarm went off again. They looked at each other. "I'll go!" they shouted in unison. "No" she said, "the only reason I'm here is because of you." "And because we can't trust you" he replied, painfully thinking of Terra. "You're staying here" she said, and left the room.

When she got there she saw the problem. A girl in her late teens was "scene-ing". That meant a villain was attacking a area just for publicity. Agent 13 watched as the new girl threw throwing stars and levitated things, throwing them around.

She snuck up behind her but then in her mind she heard something. 'I can hear you' the girl thought to her 'I can hear your thoughts' and then she turned around and Agent 13 got a good look at her for the first time. She had silver hair and eyes and a traditional red Asian style dress.

Agent 13 flew across the playground. 'You are hard, though' the girl thought. "Yeah" said Agent 13, "it's called a block!" She went to hit her, but from behind she was wrapped in thin chains. She smirked, knowing she could get out. She struggled as she could, but she couldn't break the tiny chains.

"Those are called Anbureiks" the girl said aloud "you can not break them." "Then maybe I can" said Robin. She shrieked at the voice. The chains broke and Agent 13 fell to the ground, free. He hit her hard in the back and she went flying into the swing set.

She came back, but she went to get Agent 13 instead of Robin, who was going strait at her. Using some throwing stars, she pined Agent 13 to a tree. She turned around to see Robin, ready to fight.

She froze. She didn't attack. She didn't back away. She didn't even move. She just froze, terrified. He punched her in the stomach, expecting her to block or fight back, but she was just knocked backward about three feet.

She picked herself up, still looking scared. The things that had been thrown slowly moved back into place. The throwing stars slowly worked there way out of where they were wedged and into a pile near Agent 13's feet. Robin and her slowly levitated into the air.

Suddenly, smoke exploded around them, something touched his hand, then it was over. "What did you do to her that would make her treat you like that?" asked Agent 13. "I don't know" said Robin, "I've never met her before." "No matter. I told you to stay there! Never-mind. Let's get back." 


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly, smoke exploded around them, something touched his hand, then it was over. "What did you do to her that would make her treat you like that?" asked Agent 13. "I don't know" said Robin, "I've never met her before." "No matter. I told you to stay there! Never-mind. Let's get back."

The other titans were already there once they got back to the tower. They were waiting. "Now that ya'll are back from your date" said Cyborg, putting emphasis on the word 'date', "mind telling us where you were?"

"At the soda parlor" said Agent 13 sarcastically. "While you were gone the alarm went off" said Robin, "she tried to stop me, but I got followed her." Cyborg went to reply, but Starfire interjected. "Stop all of the fighting! Agent 13, Raven! I propose a 'sleep-over'!" "Fine" replied Raven. "Sure. Why not?" said Agent 13.

Later, at the sleep over, nobody was have fun. "So… wanna play demon dare you?" suggested Raven, mostly to just break the tension. "How do you play?" asked Starfire. "One person says a dare. Then, everybody does it. If you don't do it, all the other players get a point" explained Agent 13.

"I'm first" called Starfire, "Demond dare you to…um…do the 'Caramelldansen' together!" They agreed and loaded the music, before dancing like the girls from the video. The dares proceed for about fifteen minutes before someone didn't do one.

"Demon dare you to…tell us your real name!" said Starfire. "My real name is Raven and yours is in a different language. So what's Agent's?" "I…" she started, "I…I…I can't tell you. It's so top secret, if it was anymore secret, I wouldn't know it! Telling anyone is punishable by life in prison. Top secret, skeletons in the basement type prison." "A point for each of us then!"

'If only I could tell you' thought Agent 13, 'it's Aki.' " OK, my turn" said Raven, " Demon dare you to…um…" then an evil look spread over her face, "kiss Robin!" Everyone's eyes widened. "Later!" she assured hurriedly. They returned to normal.

For the third time that day, the alarm went off. When the girls got to the main room, the boys were already there. "Bank robbery. Let's go!" yelled Robin. When they arrived, they found out that there had been smoke and foot steps, so they called.

Beast Boy and Robin proceeded to the back of the bank while the others stayed to talk. Beast Boy yelped. "Terra!" he shouted, "Dude! It's Terra!" "What are you talking about?" asked Robin, "nobody's there." Terra, unseen by Robin walked up to Beast Boy.

"Shhhhh…" she shushed, "he can't see me." "Wha-" he started, but she cut him of with a peck on the lips. "I'm scared," she said, "I'm scared they won't understand!" "Don't be! I-I'll talk to them!" he cryed. "I have to go!" she said, then ran out.

All Robin had seen was beast boy talking to himself, but before he could say something, someone appeared in the middle of the room. She had brown hair down to the square of her back and green eyes. She wore a simple blue dress with long sleeves, a black vest, and a short skirt.

"Who are you? How did you do that?" he demanded. "I have my ways. I'm investigating this string of bank robberies..." "Wait" interrupted Robin, "there's been more than one?" "Of course. You didn't know?" she said, "if you want to help, there's only one way. If you had only rope and smoke, then how would you get out?"

"Easy, use the rope to get to the high window over there" replied Robin, wondering angrily why no one had told him. "Aw, cute. It a trick and you didn't even know. With you it's always pride first!" she said. "What?" said Robin confused. "Its Dollface Darling!" shouted Agent 13 running in.

After a few minutes of shouted explanations, everyone understood that the villain was Dollface Darling, who could read minds, then shape-shift to anyone ever alive. No Terra, no in-the-loop investigator, just her. By that time, she had already snuck away. 


	6. Chapter 6

After a few minutes of shouted explanations, everyone understood that the villain was Dollface Darling, who could read minds, then shape-shift to anyone ever alive. No Terra, no in-the-loop investigator, just her. By that time, she had already snuck away.

They followed until a three way split. "Every guy has to be with a girl so we aren't tricked again! Star and Cyborg, Raven and BB, and Agent and me! Titans, GO!" yelled Robin as they split up. After about five minutes of running, Robin and Agent 13 got a call saying Raven had caught her and Beast Boy was still stupid.

"Well that's settled" said Agent 13, and then she kissed him. "Don't get used to it" she said, "it was a dare. From the sleep over." "Oh" he said as if she had answered his exact question. "Ok."

"Agent 13! I'm very glad to see you unharmed!" said a tall scrawny teen with long black hair with bleached tips. He had white eyes. He was blind. She smiled and hugged the cloaked boy.

"Goodbye, Robin" She said. She took a package from her friend and handed it to him. "Take one pill. Give one to each of your friends. They will destroy the Thefting Gas" she said, and with that she was enfolded in his cloak and they disappeared.

He went back. He took a pill. So did the others. He told them what happened. They didn't ask again. Villains attacked. Titans triumphed. Life went on. 


End file.
